


SHERA the Princess of Power Season 6 EP 12 "Mara the Betrayer"

by Adora20200



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Glimmer (She-Ra) is a Good Friend, Hordak - Freeform, Mara - Freeform, Melog, Multi, Oblivious Entrapta (She-Ra), Princess Adora (She-Ra), Princess Catra (She-Ra), Scoripa - Freeform, adora - Freeform, catra - Freeform, entrapta - Freeform, glimmer - Freeform, season6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora20200/pseuds/Adora20200
Summary: EP12 is now out please enjoy, Next Episode 6/23/2020. Chapter will be late tonight due to some last minute appointments but EP 13 "Friend Of Mara" will be out around 12am-1am pacific.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Kudos: 29





	SHERA the Princess of Power Season 6 EP 12 "Mara the Betrayer"

SHE-RA Season 6  
EP 12  
“Mara the Betrayer”

“Teela” Glimmer said entering the throne room of Castle Greyskull with Entrapta. 

“Yes, my dear” Teela said pleasantly. 

“We think Adora’s been taken by the king you spoke about yesterday; we need to know what you can tell us about where they would take her” Glimmer said.

The sorceress gave a soft chuckle before musing to herself “It’s that time already”.

“What do you mean?”” Glimmer asked getting annoyed.

“I think I already told you time moves strangely for me; this sequence of events is coming sooner then I remember’ Teela said deep in thought.

“You knew they were going to take Adora?” Entrapta asked.

“Yes, but I thought maybe another day or two” Teela said,

“Wait you knew!” Glimmer yelled “Why would not warn us!”

“Well I am about choice, I said as long as you stay in this castle you are under my protection, she chose to leave” Teela said giving Glimmer a sigh when she noticed her glaring at her in anger. 

“Do not worry my child all is not lost. Adora is being held by two of the Thirteen in the capital of Eternos about a one-day journey to the north of here” Teela said.

“Thank You” Glimmer said as she and Entrapta started heading to the drawbridge. 

“Wait just a moment” Teela said leaning back on her throne.

“Yes?” Glimmer asked with a snap as she faced the sorceress. 

“When you save Adora, bring her back here for our future talk” Teela said. 

“Why not just tell me, then I can tell Adora?” Glimmer asked not liking this request one bit.

“Because it’s about her SHE-RA form, I know she’s been having trouble and been getting weaker” Teela said. 

“You probably were eavesdropping last night” Glimmer countered. 

“Perhaps but I lived through these events before” Teela said.

“Fine, we will see you when we have Adora, Entrapta time to leave” Glimmer said pulling Entrapta with her.

“We really going back here?” Entrapta said as they walked over the draw bridge.

“Of course not, Adora was right something is way off about her, but first things first we have to find Adora” Glimmer said. 

……………….

“What are we looking at here? “Leyla asked ready to attack the women standing in between her and the vault. 

“She feels nothing like Adora, it’s another person living in her mind” Chloe said.

“Ok, she’s not one of the Thirteen either, but she’s clearly a SHE-RA” Leyla said bewildered.

“Thirteen?” The women asked. “Back when I walked among you there was fourteen, guess they never could replace me since they never could recover my sword of protection” The women said.

Chloe eyes went wide realizing who this must be. She heard stories in her research about the SHE-RA that had betrayed her people a thousand years ago, the reason they had lost the war. This person was the reason why her planet had to hide to survive.

“What is it, it would be so helpful to know what we are fighting?” Leyla said seeing her sister’s face. 

“Its who we are fighting” Chloe corrected standing straight her resolve showing as her eyes began glowing purple behind her glasses. “She is Mara the betrayer the one who took the Heart of Etheria for herself” Chloe said. 

“Err, wasn’t that a thousand years ago, how would that be possible?” Leyla countered. 

“The betrayer is that what they call me” Mara said with a frown. 

“Of course, what do you think they would call you after you almost doomed your own people!” Chloe spat.

“Seems like someone mislead you, what I did was try to save two worlds including Eternia” Mara said. 

“I guess we figured out how this girl became a SHE-RA, she had one of us inside of her, she really is a member of the Horde” Leyla said.

Mara gave a soft chuckle “This girl is more SHE-RA then any of us, you could call her the real deal while we are the fakes” Mara said. 

“What nonsense SHE-RA is a genetic trait that is passed down by women of our people. I am not sure how you passed on your genetic code to this girl” Chloe said before she was interrupted.

“If your suggesting she is my clone well look at her next time look really close we do not look anything alike. Also notice she does not need a sword of protection, if you knew our history there was originally one, SHE-RA chosen by the goddess herself”. 

“Wait your saying we are fakes?” Leyla asked

“Don’t listen to a word she says Leyla, this woman is the reason Horde Prime won” Chloe said sending a wave of purple light straight at Mara. Mara easily side stepped the blast allowing the beam to disappear into the darkness of the vault. Leyla had appeared behind Mara ready to dagger her in the back when Mara took her sword and blocked her in a single motion holding her sword behind her back deflecting the dagger attack. Mara quickly turned and grabbed Leyla’s cloak using it to throw Leyla towards Chloe and away from the vault. Leyla landed at Chloe’s feet not being thrown hard, but she was definitely shaken.

“Excellent teamwork, but you both seem undertrained your powers are underdeveloped at best” Mara said.

“Powers undeveloped funny I am one of the strongest fighters in our kingdom” Leyla stood up eyeing her enemy giving her a murderous smile”. 

“I have no doubt, however the SHE-RA of Beauty in my day could move so fast that I would have never been able to move much less block before a fatal strike was given” Mara said before directing her attention towards Chloe. “The SHE-RA of Mind that I knew would be able to bend any mind to her will that in a landscape like this she would be unmatched by any of the others, However Adora’s mind might be the exception to that statement”.

“What is so special about this girl?” Chloe asked frustrated. 

“I told you before she is, SHE-RA chosen by the goddesses herself and your only hope to save your world, our world” Mara said.

“How dare you, you turned your back on this world for………. wait Etheria.” Chloe said. Mara’s face looked shocked for the first time since the encounter. The last memory Chloe and Leyla saw of Adora and the warning message, Etheria was not destroyed Chloe thought to herself. “Etheria is still around Adora is from Etheria!” Chloe said realizing she was right when Mara’s face betrayed her. 

“The Heart of Etheria was destroyed that planet is no longer any use to you” Mara said.

“Oh, but the magic is still there we could use it to build a better weapon one that could defeat Horde Prime and put us back on top” Chloe said full of glee. Mara was not about to tell them Horde Prime was defeated by Adora and her friends for the fear of Horde Prime being out there might give Etheria more time. Now that Eternos would know that Etheria was still standing, it would only be a matter of time before they tried to rebuild the Heart or something worse given what the sorceress told Adora. 

……………………

“Ok our mission is to save Glimmer, Adora and Entrapta” Bow said walking in front of the “Best Friend Rescue Squad” and Hordak as he refused to be associated with that name. All members of the team had a backpack filled with things they might need for their adventure. Hordak on cue activated the portal and at first nothing happened but then the green portal appeared in front of the statue. Walking through the portal the group went one by one. They decided to leave Emily behind at the lab so she could reactivate the portal when they had their friends. The portal led them to field with tall grass that swayed in the breeze. Catra looked around seeing a forest behind her and maybe a town down a dirt road. 

“Time for Adventure” Seahawk said.

“Oh, so this is where they ended it up, kind a nice, so where are they?” Scorpia asked.

“They probably headed for safety” Bow said looking towards the forest.

“Or most likely got themselves captured” Catra pointed at towards the town. What looked to be several soldiers coming down the dirt road from the town on horseback were headed their way. Catra counted at least thirty soldiers coming towards them. 

“Melog” Catra said. Melog put himself in the middle of the group turning them invisible. The group slowly backed to the side of where they were standing as the soldiers got closer.

“I saw them” one of the male soldiers said as they got close to where the group had first appeared from the portal. 

“It must be more magic” said the women with bright pink shoulder length hair and brown eyes said jumping off her horse. The women had blue armor on, no helmet and Catra noticed a hilt of a sword tucked into a stealth on her hip. The women herself looked to be young no more than seventeen Bow estimated. The women walked around and got so close to Scoripa that her tail on instinct went to stab the women before Catra quickly grabbed it holding it back. 

“Sorry” Scorpia whispered.

“Shhhh” Bow said.

The women looked right at them hearing something but when she looked there was nothing. She quickly decided it was just the wind before turning back to her soldiers. “Let’s head back that group we saw is still not the size of an invasion force, but still with the sorcerer and her friend still on the loose we need to report this new information” The pink hair women said jumping on her horse and her and her soldiers started to ride back to the town a short ways north. 

“Glimmer, that must be the sorcerer they were talking about” Bow said looking at the squad smiling. 

“I thought she couldn’t use magic away from Etheria” Scoripa said remembering Bow’s briefing. 

“meow” Melog said to Catra.

“Melog says there’s magic here” as Catra was talking her feline friend in her head. 

“That must be it, so they have eluded capture” Seahawk said pointing towards the forest.

“Hold on a minute she said the sorcerer and her friend, not friends” Catra said.

“Your right that might mean one of our friends might have been caught” Bow said looking between the forest and then the town. 

After a moment passed Catra finally spoke “Its Adore she has the whole hero complex and if only one of them got caught it would be her falling on her sword and all that”. 

“You don’t know that” Bow said.

“The queen has been ruled out so its either Adora or Entrapta,” Hordak said looking at the town. 

“Ok we going to follow those soldiers and see if we can find out more can Melog keep us invisible? Bow asked.

“He can, but he will need a break and the more people at once he has to shroud the shorter his time limit” Catra said as Melog allowed his shroud to fall causing the group to become visible once more. 

“Ok lets head to that town and I will figure out a smaller team to enter while the rest of us wait close by. Plus, it would be good to know what we are up against while we are here" Bow said as the group started heading towards the town staying to the side of the dirt road. 

…………………..

Mara had decided talking this out with the two SHE-RA’s were no longer an option. She was not about to let them get any of the information in the vault and she let slip that Etheria was still around, she had to end this now. The two SHE-RA’s noticed Mara’s face change her eye narrowed as she readied her sword. Jumping in between the two SHE-RA’s Mara took a swipe at Leyla causing her to doge the blow and backflipping away. Mara then quickly changed her attack swing towards Chloe who barely had a chance to a summon bubble around her. The blow was so strong it caused Chloe and her bubble to be pushed back a few feet. 

“Distraction!” Chloe yelled at her sister. 

Leyla quickly charged the attack at Mara moving in and out of sight. Every strike with in a second of the next one around Mara. Mara counted each of them blow by blow or own sword whipping in and out of sight blocking each of Leyla’s blows. Chloe then used the distraction like she did with the manifestation earlier going to swipe at Mara’s legs with her staff to get her off balance. Chloe got behind Mara as Leyla was now keeping her facing away from Chloe. As soon as Chloe got close enough her face was grabbed by Mara’s hand and she was thrown at Leyla who caught her. 

“Are you ok?” Leyla asked looking down at her sister.

Chloe did not have time to answer as she saw Mara’s blade sliced through Leyla’s neck separating her head from the rest of her body. Leyla instantly dropped her sister as her body and head turned purple and became liquid puddle. 

“Thanks for being the distraction” Mara said giving Chloe a smirk.

Chloe was on the ground looking up at Mara. “I may have not got the vault this time but as long as we got Adora we can try and try till we get past you, I can bring more SHE-RA's in here” Chloe said with a sneer.

Mara kicked Chloe’s staff out of her grasp. Mara then bent down on her knee looking down at her. “If they are as poorly trained as you and your sister, I am not too worried” Mara said raising her sword.

“Pride always comes before the fall huh” Chloe chided. Mara plunged her blade in Chloe’s chest causing body to go limp and her to turn purple before her body became a liquid puddle. 

…………………

Chloe was sent flying backward clashing into the wall of her office. She instantly transformed out of her SHE-RA form as she slid down the wall to the floor. One of Leyla’s soldiers was guarding the door to her office rushed to her side. 

“I am ok” Chloe said allowing the soldier to help her off. 

Chloe looked at the unconscious Adora and glared at her. Mara the Betrayer was in this girl’s head she was dangerous. Part of Chloe felt she should end Adora now, but she knew that the king had to be briefed first and she needed to know what was in Adora’s vault. 

“Is she going to be ok?” The soldier asked pointing at Leyla still unconscious her SHE-RA form was already gone. 

“Yes, she will be just fine it will take time for the drug to wear off, has the prince arrived?” Chloe asked.

“No something’s happened” The soldier said. 

“What has happened?” Chloe asked. 

“More intruders have come through the portal and the Prince has gone missing” The soldier said.  
………………………..

“Is it time?” asked a purple being appearing next to Mara. The being sounded like it was underwater and by looking at it no one could tell whether it was male or female. 

“Not yet my old friend but soon, could you bring me Adora?” Mara asked smiling at the being.


End file.
